


[Podfic] we lifted this house

by duckgirlie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Whatever. Tell me when your episode of House Hunters comes out," Jordie chirps.</i><br/> </p>
<p><i>[or; Tyler Seguin decides to buy a house.]</i> (author's summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] we lifted this house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we lifted this house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440967) by [bropunzeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bropunzeling/pseuds/bropunzeling). 



> recorded for themusecalliope for #ITPE 2014! Thank you so much to Bessy and Cantarina for running this again, it's always such a great experience and I'm always boggling the amount of work you guys put in. Thanks also to reena_jenkins for the coverart!

**Links:** [mp3](http://mediafire.com/?chmunpo46b3bd7y) | [m4b](http://mediafire.com/?pvt5fmqm6rhpaam) (mediafire)  
[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122738.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122739.zip) (archive link, save-as)


End file.
